


The Twelfth Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Implied Levi/Armin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren surprises Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelfth Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we are already on the last day! Wow. This one was written right after I finished re-reading [Tentative Bliss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1131646/chapters/2286009) (highly recommended wow go read it) and so it's kind of like my nod to it? 
> 
> But ah, thank you for all the kudos and the comments over the last twelve days (and the whole year, really!) Every one of them mean a lot!
> 
> Happy Holidays, friends! <3

_On the twelfth day of Christmas…_

It had been a long day, and Levi was looking forward to going home.  He had been holed up in his office for the past week with barely any time for himself, aside from a few hours to sleep, and he was looking forward to having a break.

Two whole days off.

He drove through the familiar streets of the city towards his condo with a small smile on his face.  Two days off with Eren was definitely an amazing reward for his hard work.

Upon arrival, he parked his car in the underground parking lot next to Eren’s tacky green Smart car and took the elevator up to the top floor, where his condo was situated on one of the west-facing corners of the building. The sunsets were phenomenal on clear nights.

He walked into his home a short while later and kicked his shoes off, carefully toeing them along the wall with a few others pairs. He locked the door before pausing in the foyer.  There was music coming from the living room, and the entire apartment smelled of cinnamon and a hint of something else he couldn’t quite place.  He frowned and looked around, and finally understood; Eren had been decorating for Christmas.

Levi had completely forgotten about Christmas being a week away.

He wandered down the hall slowly, listening to the music playing.  Before he made it to the entrance of the living room, he stopped in his tracks. Eren was singing to himself, and the smile was back on Levi’s face.  Eren rarely sang around Levi, and it was mostly when the younger one didn’t realize he was in the room.  He wasn’t exactly sure why the younger man didn’t like to sing in front of him, he had a nice voice.

He stayed put for a few lines of the song before stepping into the room.  It took every ounce of strength to keep himself on his feet at the sight.

Eren was standing on his tiptoes on the top of a three-step stool.  Levi wasn’t exactly sure _what_ to concentrate on first and he was glad Eren hadn’t noticed him yet.  Eren was reaching up, carefully placing ornaments on the top patch of the tree, still singing along to _Silent Night_ as he worked.

The boy on the stepstool had a Santa hat placed on his head, sort of to the side but somehow hanging on.  It was cute, and the white fluffy ball on the end of the hat bounced around as Eren moved.  Levi’s eyes traveled down to the coat…? That the boy was wearing. Though on further inspection, the man realized it was, in fact, a red robe with white trim. It was being held around him with a black belt, which Levi only assumed was tied at the front.

Levi’s eyes continued their adventure down the boy’s body, stopping immediately at the bottom of the robe, which fell to just under his ass.  The man gulped, and if he could, he probably would have had a nosebleed.

Eren had opted for a pair of red thigh-high stockings. They were slightly see-through with a white bow at the top front.  It was then he realized that Eren had turned around and had stopped singing.

“Levi!  When did you get home?”  the boy asked, climbing down from his perch on the stool.

Levi took in the sight of the boy’s front, appreciating the view.

Eren’s cheeks were flushed red, mostly from the embarrassment of being caught singing than anything else. But then, the boy paid closer attention, and Levi’s eyes were back on him, lowering to take in his outfit. His cheeks heated up more.

“Eren…”

“Do you like what you see?” Eren asked, voice slightly shaky before adding, “Sir?”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up at that and his head moved back up, his grey eyes meeting green.

“I hope it’s okay that I decorated.” Eren said, waving one of his hands beside him in a half-assed gesture at the tree.  “I know last year we didn’t—”

Levi stepping forward to press their lips together cut off Eren’s words abruptly.  The shorter man moved one of his hands up to the back of Eren’s head, mindful of the soft Santa hat that sat atop it.  The kiss was deep and hungry, and Levi had to force himself away and keep in mind of his place in the house.

He cleared his throat and fixed his tie, loosening it slightly.  “Sorry. Go on?”

Eren’s face matched his outfit as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.  “I, uh,” Eren paused, closing his eyes to try and get his mind on track. “I know last year we didn’t decorate much, except for the tree and minimal decorations but, I figured…”

Levi let a small smile spread across his face and he stepped up closer to the taller boy.  He reached up and let one of his hands move to cup the boy’s cheek, moving his thumb over the soft skin.

“You don’t have to explain, Eren.” Levi purred, slipping closer to Eren. The boy’s outfit was doing things to him he couldn’t even explain.  He needed to control himself.

“Sir…”

“You live here too, Eren.  It’s only fair that you decorate it for the holidays as well.” Levi stated simple with a slight shrug, not letting his eyes move off of Eren’s.

Eren quickly nodded before stepping back out of Levi’s hold, and as much as Levi wanted to pout, he kept on his blank face of steel.

“Turn around.”  Levi finally said, after giving Eren another once over.

“Yes, sir.”  the younger boy mumbled, loud enough for Levi to hear.

The man smirked once Eren’s face was turned away from him, and he got a proper view of his back. The back of the robe fell dangerously high on the backs of Eren’s legs, and he was almost a tease. It was appreciated, and left more to the imagination.

Biting the inside of his bottom lip, Levi stepped towards the boy and let his hands move to the other’s hips. The robe was as soft as it looked and he moved his hands through the plush fabric lightly. Levi hummed quietly in appreciation before pulling Eren back against him, grinding himself against Eren teasingly.

The boy in front bent slightly forward and gasped. Levi dipped his hands down and to the tops of Eren’s thighs where they were just barely visible, before moving up under the robe.  His eyebrows arched as he found another garment he had not noticed before.  Levi let go of Eren and stepped back.

“Interesting… Bend over.”  he ordered, keeping up with his best commanding voice, even though he was quite excited by what Eren had thrown together.

“Yes, sir.”  Eren said quietly before stepping towards the step stool.  He parted his legs, only slightly, before bending himself over and using the stepstool’s handle as something to hold him up.

Levi caught sight of what Eren was hiding underneath the robe, and he was sure the nosebleed would start any second. That was to say, if nosebleeds were actually to happen in situations like this, of course.

Eren had continued on with the theme of red and white. A semitransparent pair of red panties hugged his ass, and as Eren wiggled his hips, it took everything within Levi to keep his feet situated.

“Have you been dressed like this all day, Eren?” Levi asked, cocking his head to the side as he took in the sight.

Eren wiggled again before slowly turning to look at Levi over his shoulder.  “No, sir. Just the last hour. I wasn’t sure when you were going to be home today, and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Levi could see the bright red cheeks on Eren’s face and he couldn’t help the smile.  He finally stepped forward, and the boy in front of him kept his position bent over the stepstool. 

“I am very surprised, Eren.  I think you deserve a reward.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Levi chuckled quietly and reached out to run his hands over the clothed ass displayed for him.  He kneaded his fingers quickly before letting one hand off before pulling it back down in a light smack.  Eren gasped in before letting out a moan, dropping his head down and almost losing his Santa hat in the process.

“Thank you, sir.”  he groaned, pressing his ass back against Levi’s hands.

“Such an obedient boy.”

“Anything for you, sir. Whatever pleasures you the most; that is my job and my one desire.”

Levi smirked at the boy’s words and let his hips move against Eren’s ass, letting the boy feel exactly what he had done to him.  Eren mewled quietly in front of him, hands gripping tighter on the stepstool’s handle before the man pulled back.

“Go to the couch.” Levi said, not before giving another smack to Eren’s ass.

The boy padded over to the couch and looked at Levi; unsure of where it was Levi wanted him. The man read the situation immediately and grinned.  “Sit here.” he stated, patting the armrest.

Eren did what he was told and climbed onto the armrest on the couch.  He was about to speak, but his words died in his throat as Levi’s palm moved over the front of his panties.  He immediately parted his legs out of habit, and felt the man’s hand slowly stroke his hard member through the cloth.

“What would you like as your reward, Eren?” Levi asked, leaning forward to press his lips against Eren’s ear.  The boy physically shuddered from the breath on his neck.  “Anything you desire, and it’s yours.”

Eren was having trouble concentrating on the man’s words while his cock was being stroked. He took a deep breath and let his eyes close, trying to ground himself.

“S—su…” he tried, and felt his face heat up as he failed.

“Try again.” Levi murmured against Eren’s ear.

“Suck m—me off, sir.” he breathed out, immediately biting his lip.  “Only if you want, Levi, sir.”

A noise left the back of Levi’s throat that sounded somewhat like a laugh.  He glanced up at the red-faced Eren and smirked, leaning up to press their lips together.

“If I didn’t want to, Eren, I wouldn’t ask.”  he mumbled against the other’s lips before pressing kisses across Eren’s jaw and neck. He continued to trail hot kisses down across Eren’s neck and to the visible collarbone jutting out from behind the robe. Levi’s hands moved up to tug the belt of the robe, letting the fabric fall away from Eren’s body.

“Leave it on.” Levi ordered as his lips continued to press open-mouthed kisses to Eren’s chest.

“D-do you have a S-Santa fetish, sir?” Eren asked playfully, gasping once Levi’s teeth sunk into the skin just under his left nipple.

“Shut up, Eren.”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi’s kisses moved south to Eren’s stomach as his hands moved down the sides of his legs. He parted the brunet’s legs some, causing him to wiggle on the armrest to keep his balance.  Levi glanced over to see Eren’s hands on the armrest, knuckles turning white.  A thought flew through his mind so quick he nearly missed it.

Levi stood back up to his full height and moved his hands up the smooth skin of Eren’s torso, splaying his hands over his chest before pushing him back onto the cushions of the couch.

“S-Sir!”

Levi chuckled quietly and looked down at Eren.  The boy’s arms were above his head with his hat, and his cheeks were still flushed as well as his chest.  The robe had opened a little more, revealing more skin and his legs were propped up on the armrest, hooking over it at the knees.

“A warning would have been nice.” Eren said with a frown.  Levi cocked his head, and the boy seemed to shrink under his gaze.

“I could stop, if you want me to.”  Levi offered, gesturing to Eren’s cock, which was begging to be released from the confines of the light fabric.

“N-no. Please, no, sir.” Eren whined.

“What was that?”

“Please, sir. Please, don’t.”

Levi hummed quietly and stepped up closer to Eren, between his legs.  “Don’t stop?  I’m not sure what you are talking about, Eren.”  He spoke with a teasing tone, though kept himself under control.

“Please. Please, sir.”

“I don’t know what it is you are begging for, Eren.  I love it when you beg, but I feel like I’m missing something.”

A growl left the back of Eren’s throat, and as he scrunched his eyes shut, he yelled, “Suck me off, sir! Please!”

Levi smirked at the command coming from Eren and chuckled quietly.  “Well, why didn’t you just say so?”

Eren growled again, but it soon died in his throat once Levi’s hand was back on him. Levi nimbly pushed the panties to the side, letting Eren’s cock finally spring loose.  He could see pearls of liquid already at the tip, and bit back the smirk that was about to break free.  He stroked Eren’s length slowly, moving the beads of pre-cum with his thumb before pushing back to the base.

Eren hummed quietly on the couch in pleasure, and Levi stepped right up to the couch between the boy’s legs.  The man bent over, pressing a few kisses to the inside of Eren’s thigh before moving to do the same to the other.  He teasingly kissed around the base, lightly brushing his lips over the sensitive skin before finally letting his tongue trail up the underside of Eren’s cock. The boy on the couch shuddered at the touch, letting out a shaky moan.

“F-fuck sir…” he moaned, turning his head and arching his back up slightly at the touch.

Levi looked back down to the cock in front of him and pressed a gentle kiss to the head. His hand moved back up to gently stroke him a few more times before letting his mouth cover the head completely. Eren let out another moan and a gasp as his cock was moved from the warm heat of Levi’s mouth, to the cool air of the living room.  Levi moved his mouth back around Eren after a moment and pushed himself down to nuzzle the patch of hair at the base of Eren’s length before pulling back to tease the head a few more times.

Eren was mewling and writhing under the man, and Levi couldn’t help but smile around Eren, humming in appreciation.  The man continued to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked back before pushing himself back down to the base.  His tongue continued to move in circles and zigzags up the underside as he worked, and he knew Eren was getting closer just from the movements and noises he was making.

“S-sir, I’m c-close.” Eren warned, moving one of his hands down to slip into Levi’s hair.  The man generally didn’t let it happen, but he let it slide this time as his mouth continued to work.

Levi pulled back a moment later and pressed another soft kiss to the tip before turning his gaze up to Eren.

“Cum, Eren.”

“Y-yes, sir!” Eren nodded and let out another groan as Levi slipped him back into his mouth.

By the way that Eren’s fingers tightened in the strands of his hair, Levi concentrated on the head of the boy’s cock.

“I’m.. I’m g-gonna…” was all the warning Levi received before Eren spilled into his mouth with a cry. Levi continued to work the head while his hand pumped the rest of the shaft.  He finally pulled back when he had taken everything Eren could give and stood up, looking down at the boy.

Eren was still sprawled flat on the couch; his face red and a blissful smile took over his features. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath before finally letting his eyes peek open. Eren let his eyes trail over Levi’s body before making their way back up to his eyes.

“What about you, sir?” he asked between breaths.

Levi smiled and shook his head, reaching out to take Eren’s arm.  He tugged the boy back up to sit on the armrest and pressed a kiss to the side of Eren’s mouth.

“Always so eager, Eren.” Levi hummed quietly, to which Eren nodded.

“It is a sub’s job to please their Dom, sir.”

Levi lifted his hand up to cup the boy’s cheek before tapping it lightly with his palm.

“Clean up the mess you made, and then come to bed.”  Levi finally said, pulling away from the boy to look around the room. The decorations looked nice, but he noticed there were open boxes scattered all over the living room.

Eren slid off the couch and nodded with a quick, “Yes, sir” before getting to work.

Levi slid off his jacket and folded it over his arm.  He was half way to the bedroom when he frowned, turning back to Eren.

“Where is Armin?”

Eren’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at his Sir before grinning.  “You’ll see.”

Confused and slightly concerned, Levi turned towards the bedroom.  He could hear Eren snickering behind him but paid him no mind as he walked down the hall to the bedroom.  He pushed open the door once he had arrived and nearly tripped at the sight. He had found Armin, sprawled on the bed in an outfit quite similar to Eren’s but in green.  He was lying against the pillows; robe untied and open with his chest free for anyone to see, and legs spread, bent at the knee.

A sly smile crossed the blond’s face when the man entered the room.

“Welcome home, Sir.”

These two were going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
